


Sleepy Mornings

by MoonflowerKuroo



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: B), Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonflowerKuroo/pseuds/MoonflowerKuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide makes Kaneki late for work, but he doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Mornings

Hide blinked awake. The space next to him in his bed was crumpled, the blanket thrown over to his side. Hide looked over to the stream of light coming from outside out of the bedroom. He heard the kettle boiling and yawning followed after it, almost as if the person was imitating the squeal of the water inside the metal.

Hide threw off his blankets, feeling the cold air immediately hit his bare chest. The blond yawned, scratching his cheek and made his way into the kitchen.

Light blinded him upon opening the door and he groaned, squinting away from it. Kaneki looked over to him, the raven-haired boy already dressed in the Anteiku uniform.  
Hide stared dreamily at him and smiled. "I forgot you had work today."

Kaneki rolled his eyes but he smiled back. "Yes, because I have to do everything around here,” he joked.

Hide pinched him in the side and kissed his neck. "I'm paying for this apartment," he mumbled against his jawline.

"And you only work part time," Kaneki teased, closing his eyes. Hide peppered kisses up his jawline and onto his cheek.

"You've only been at Anteiku for like..." Hide stopped kissing him and thought for a moment. When he didn't reply, Kaneki answered for him.

"Two months, Hide. Two months. Not that I'm counting, but you certainly aren't."

"Kaneki..." Hide whined, throwing his head back and groaning. Kaneki poured his coffee while Hide's hands were on his waist. 

This is what happened every morning. Kaneki would wake up, get dressed, make himself a coffee and do a sudoku puzzle before heading off to work. Hide would usually wake up just before he left, his boyfriend ready to give him a kiss to bid him farewell. Kaneki didn't mind. As soon as he got home, he was in Hide's arms, bridal style, the blond kissing him and telling him what he had done while Kaneki was away.  
Kaneki would listen, smiling when Hide was enthusiastic about petting a stray cat on the side of the road. Hide would tell him about his day (at work if he had to that day) and Kaneki would tell Hide about how much Touka-chan yelled at him that day and what he talked to Koma-san and Irimi-san about. He would tell him about Nishio-senpai and his daydreaming about Miss Kimi, and how easy it was to get the brunette off topic if you brought up his girlfriend.

Kaneki put down the kettle and turned around so Hide's hands were on his lower back. He stared into Hide's eyes, his boyfriend's sleepy chestnut gaze sending shivers down his spine. Kaneki reached up and gazed his lips, quickly turning around to grab his coffee. Hide snickered behind him and let him through so he could sit down on at the coffee table.

Kaneki crossed his legs and sipped his coffee. He looked up at Hide and set down the cup.

"Hide," he started, "what would you do if we never became friends?" 

Hide poked his head out from the kitchen and frowned. "Why the sudden question?"

Kaneki picked at his nails. "I don't know. I just..." he trailed off. "I just had a thought."

Hide appeared next to him with his coffee and faced Kaneki. He crossed his legs and looked at him.

"If we hadn't of became friends," Hide said slowly, "then we wouldn't be living together, or in a relationship, would we?"

Kaneki shook his head. "I guess not." He dismissed the thought and grabbed his sudoku book. Before he could open it, Hide's hand pushed it back onto the table. Kaneki's eyes widened as he looked at Hide.

The blond was staring at him, his eyes expressionless. Kaneki swallowed and searched his face.

"H-Hide..." Kaneki whispered when Hide moved closer to him. Hide smiled lightly, his face centimetres from Kaneki's.

"If we hadn't of met," Hide whispered, his eyes flicking to Kaneki's lips, "then I wouldn't be able to say my life was happy." Hide leaned forward, Kaneki's lips soft against his. He pulled back after a few seconds, Kaneki's face completely red.

"I love you," Hide said softly, kissing Kaneki again. "Nothing will change that." 

Hide pulled back from him, reaching for his coffee, only to be thrown into the couch from Kaneki's weight on top of him.

"K-Kaneki!" he laughed nervously, resting his hand on Kaneki’s head. Kaneki sighed and ran his fingers through Hide's hair.

"I love you too," he whispered in Hide's neck. Hide chuckled and kissed the side of Kaneki's head. Kaneki ran his fingers over Hide’s collarbone, making him feel  
drowsy. Hide stroked Kaneki’s hair, his brown eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"You're gonna be late," Hide said quietly after a while. 

Kaneki nodded. "I can risk it."

Hide grinned, letting Kaneki cuddle up to him, his hand on his bare chest. Kaneki closed his eyes, the rise and fall of his chest the only thing letting Hide know he was actually alive. Hide stared up at the ceiling and smiled.

_Lucky me._

**Author's Note:**

> B)  
> (feedback and comments are always appreciated)


End file.
